


[Art] I Carry Your Heart With Me (I Carry It In My Heart)

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: The most dangerous thing you can do in the Wizarding World is fall in love. For if you fall in love, truly, deeply in love, you will literally lose your heart.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Kudos: 79





	1. Lady Heasel of House Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). Log in to view. 



> Ellory, your remix and rewrite of "Power and Prestige" to write "I Carry" is amazing and brilliant. Also a lot of work, having to write and edit in the space of so little time. 
> 
> Please accept these companion pieces to your fic, one for each chapter.

The Lady Heasel of House Potter


	2. The Potter Siblings

_Henry tilted his chin and stuck his nose in the air. “I daresay, Lady Haesel, that the peerage will be quite jealous I’ve been gifted with your company. The most beautiful woman in England—on my arm! Why, they shall simply faint with envy.”_

_A soft snort escaped Haesel, though she would deny it to her dying day._

_-Chapter 2_


	3. The Best Friend

_As it was, having each dueled for the other’s honor more than once, they shared something of a symbiotic sibling bond. He was one of a very limited number of people that she trusted implicitly. -Chapter 3_


	4. Tea with Friends and Acquaintances

_The last few hours were a mere blur in her mind. Haesel remembered walking into the Gallery with Henry and Zach; she recalled the grins on Draco and Lycoris’s faces when they had seen her. Had they looked at paintings? -Chapter 4_


	5. Acknowledgement

_Even as she railed, she knew the answer to her question. Until her birthday in a few days, she was still underage. His honor as Lord Prewett would never allow him to take advantage of that. Her magical upheaval must have been monumental following the near-kidnapping for him to have even sent the sliver he did. -Chapter 5  
_


	6. The Nightmare

_Haesel whimpered as Krum’s face loomed over her. His features were twisted in a mask of hatred and desire._


	7. Lord Charles Prewett

_She had scoured foreign newspapers after finishing with the Daily Prophet. His charitable work, his studies, his courage—it was all there to see between the lines. Few men measured up to the example her father and grandfather set, but Charles had already proven himself their equal in several ways._


	8. Casualties of Love

_Neville turned toward her, tears streaming down his face, desperation pouring off him as she said, “I love you, Haesel. I’ve loved you for years.”_

_Tears dripped from her eyes and she didn’t attempt to stem them. Neville deserved her tears. Haesel put her hand against his chest, felt the beat of his heart, and relaxed._

_“No, you don’t.”_

_Neville stepped closer, cupped her cheeks, and said, “I could, Haesel. I’m right on the edge of it.” -Chapter 8_


	9. A Maiden's Kiss

_Had Henry unwittingly revealed where his interest lay during one of their Quidditch match outings with the Malfoys? Impossible! Lacerta would’ve thrown a fit. It was common knowledge that she had set her cap at Henry, just as Pansy Parkinson had set hers at Draco._

_Light pink colored Iolanthe’s cheeks... -Chapter 9_


	10. The Potter Family

_Her grandfather lifted a flute of champagne in a toast, saying, “Thank you for attending her coming of age gala and helping us celebrate this momentous occasion. She is as beautiful as she is honorable. To Lady Haesel!” -Chapter 10_


	11. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fan Casting where all chosen by Ellory.
> 
> I had a lot of fun making sure I had the right person and then finding the right image to go with the page. It was a challenge but one I'm glad I took.

_She was so excited for her bonding; it felt right all the way down to her core. At the same time, Haesel was so nervous. Moving forward meant, by necessity, leaving things behind. Like Henry had said, her family wouldn’t be just down the hall as they always had been. She would have a new home, new rooms, new heraldry colors. -Chapter 11_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of work. I'm really proud of myself for finishing it. 
> 
> Thank You to Ellory for writing this story and inspiring me this season. I hope you like and enjoy them, as much as I like and enjoyed making them.


End file.
